


Bad Turn Worse

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Days [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Here you go my Unicorns, I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG, I don't even know anymore, Reader is Siobhan, Siobhan in a coma after hitting her head in Days part 2, Siobhan is reader, Symmetry, aka "Good Days"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I promised a couple of people back in late June that I would write this, and I never really got around to it. I apologize deeply for delaying "Bad Turn Worse" for the people who asked for it :/ So! Here it is! Part 3 of "Days."</p><p>Siobhan is in a coma after hitting her head during her panic attack, and Lucifer deals with her being in this condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Turn Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Unicorns! Always, always, ALWAYS tell me if you'd like to see more of something! I am always open for requests! I absolutely love writing something you guys want!
> 
>  
> 
> But tell me something, should I write a Christmas fic? I'll ask the same question in the next chapter of Hooked.

Lucifer flew Siobhan as fast as he could to the hospital nearest to them. He rushed passed all of the doctors and nurses until he found a room that was not occupied. He gently laid her down on the bed and called for help. Some doctors and nurses that had seen him rush through the hallways came straight into the room and began trying to figure out what had happened. They questioned Lucifer about what had happened, they took Siobhan's pulse and checked for any wounds.

Lucifer told them that they were roommates and that Siobhan had had a panic attack while they were arguing. He couldn't finish his story because every time he looked at Siobhan laying there unconscious he would get choked up. One of the nurses escorted the fallen archangel out of the room and sat with him in the waiting room, telling him that everything would be fine, Siobhan just hit her head and will wake up soon. Lucifer couldn't shake the feeling that "soon" would be longer than she thought.

After an hour of worry, the head doctor came into the waiting room and asked for Lucifer- well, he asked for Nick anyway. He stopped him before they entered Siobhan's room and said "Sir, I must warn you, it is sometimes hard for people to see the ones they love in a coma. Just remember that the best thing you can do for her is to be with her. I advise you to read her stories or talk to her about the sort of day you're having. You said that you and the patient were very close, so I think you are her best chance at waking up sooner rather than later. Again, I am so sorry this has happened to you." after that, he was off down the hospital going to check on other patients and do some paperwork.

The Morning Star slowly entered Siobhan's room and when he saw her, laying there with no intention of waking up, he nearly fell to his knees. It took every ounce of strength he had left in him to walk over to the bedside and sit in the god awful uncomfortable hospital chair. He sat there staring at Siobhan's motionless body and feeling like the entire situation was his fault. The fact that it was made it even worse. Finally he did what the doctor said and began to talk to Siobhan.

"Hey Siob. That poor human out there said that me talking to you might bring you back sooner, but I'm afraid he has it wrong. Simply my voice isn't going to bring you back, you have to want to come back. I know that my expectations were forward and wrong, but please come back, Siobhan. You are the only human in this world that I can tolerate and even- nevermind. My point is, if you don't come back, if you don't bring your mind out of the darkness, I will have no purpose, and the world won't have you in it to make it better." he held her hand with both of his to let her know that he wasn't leaving any time soon.

* * *

 Three weeks after Siobhan's panic attack and she still hadn't woken up. Lucifer still was there as much as he could be, but sometimes he needed to go away from the hospital to settle himself. "Siobhan is still alive, and that's all that matters." he told himself over and over. He was still there for her, and he always would be.

* * *

 Eight weeks since Siobhan's panic attack and Lucifer was still there everyday. The nurses would come in and ask how he was doing, and he would always reply with "I'll be fine when she wakes up." or "Please don't ask me that, I don't feel when she isn't smiling." and the nurses would always assure him that Siob would wake up soon. He was beginning to think he was going to go kill the person who first ever used that word.

* * *

Ten weeks and Siobhan still hadn't woken up. Lucifer waited in the Cage for what seemed liked eternity, and he could wait for as long as he needed to for Siobhan to wake up.

* * *

 Six months and still nothing. Lucifer only found comfort in the sound of her heartbeat. It was so loud in his ears that in the silence of the room it was deafening. He held her hand so long and so often, that when the nurses and doctors told him to go home and get some sleep, and he would let go of her hand, his hand felt empty. Everything about him felt empty without Siobhan there.

* * *

Eight months and now it was Christmas. Lucifer hated Christmas for exactly the reason anyone would suspect. His lousy goody-two-shoes half-brother Jesus. You could say he and Jesus had some.. family.. problems, or as Gabriel would call it, Lucifer had his "tantrums."

Siobhan loved Christmas. They had never spent one together in their apartment, but he was determined to spend it with her because of everything she told him about it. She loved Christmas trees and the lights and decorations and the smells and the food and being around people she loved. He may have hated that holiday, but he could listen to her go on and on about it for eternity.

Lucifer hanged up white Christmas lights all around the room and even brought a Charlie Brown sized Christmas tree into her room. It smelled like pine, and the candle he lit smelled like joy and happiness itself, at least that's how Siobhan described it in the store one day.

He sat down beside her bed again and held her hand as usual, and because today was such a special day, and because he knew that Siobhan always asked him what his singing voice sounded like, he decided it was time she heard it. She never asked for how Nick's singing voice sounded, she could imagine that, but she wanted to hear how _Lucifer_ sounded. The angel inside the vessel.

He placed his hand over her heart and closed his eyes.

He filled Siobhan's soul with angelic music and he knew she was hearing it.

* * *

Eleven months since Siobhan's panic attack and Lucifer was still beside her. He had packed up a few of her favorite books from home and would read them to her for her entertainment. There were no health magazines and no beauty magazines because Siobhan found them a waste of time, but she loved her psychological thrillers and mysteries.

He was almost finished reading the book "Sweet Damage" to her when he felt a very familiar, and very irritating presence in the room.

"Why, hello darling brother!" Balthazar said with way too much enthusiasm for Lucifer's taste. "Hello, brother. What are you doing here?" Lucifer replied, he really didn't want to take the time to entertain Balthazar's bored ass.

"I heard you had a bit of a problem on your hands, and I was wondering if I could do anything for you, dear." Balthazar said as he walked closer to his fallen brother. he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down at Siobhan. "I _am_ sorry, dear. You need to get out of this bloody hotel room and get some fresh air."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Well of course, not forever, just for an hour or so..."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Really, brother, don't make me send Gabriel after you for being so incredibly and stupidly in love with this human girl."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Lucifer, darling brother, please-"

" **I am _not_ leaving her.** "

Balthazar sighed and shook his head. This was going to destroy his brother in one way or another.

* * *

 Twelve months since Siobhan's panic attack.

The nurses had quit telling Lucifer that she'd wake up soon.

The doctors reassured him over and over again to keep reading to her and talking to her.

Lucifer still hadn't given up though. He was going to sit there, in that room, in that hospital, in that city, in that state, in the country, on that planet, in that galaxy, in that universe because he loved her and she was worth everything. She was worth every dull and slow human minute, every slow second of every day. He was so tired. He was an archangel and he was tired, his grace had been through love, worry, and other intense emotions for this human and now he needed to rest.

He laid his head down on the bed beside Siobhan's legs and whispered into the nothingness of the silence that he loved her and would wait for an eternity if he needed to. Soon the Morning Star was asleep, and dreaming, yes dreaming, of him and his human sitting and doing a bunch of nothing. Those were the best days though, the nothing days.

* * *

Twelve months and one day and Siobhan woke up.


End file.
